From Me, To You
by Adamante
Summary: The story of Georgia and Kana's confusing relationship, explained in a jumble of letters, misunderstandings, and a ridiculous lack of communication skills. ToTT. Georgia-Kana centric.


**Summary: The story of Georgia and Kana's confusing relationship, explained in a jumble of letters, misunderstandings, and a ridiculous lack of communication skills. **

**A/N: I just wanted to try one of those letter fics out and decided this would be the way to do so, considering that, in my headcanon, I totally see these two sending letters to each other because, despite Georgia's insistence that Kana is her rival, and Kana's overall obliviousness when it comes to her, they are friends somewhat, and they share similar likes, too, so this would be their primary form of communication due to the bad blood between the two towns. Well, pre-Lillian/Phillip interference, that is. **

**I'm planning on making this a little mini-series. I don't know how long this is going to be, but I think I'll have fun with it.**

* * *

_**I Challenge You!**_

To my rival whom I will defeat someday,

You can't possibly be as stupid as I think you are, but you always seem to exceed expectations, so I'll tell you anyway. If you didn't understand the title of this letter, then know that I am challenging you to a duel. Yes, that's right, a duel. Not just one of those simple little horse races we do from time to time, but a real duel. You have embarrassed me and Dakota long enough by winning all those races we have. And I know you cheat, too, because there is no way in _Bluebell_ that you are an honest-to-Goddess better horse rider than _me_. I don't know how you're cheating, but whatever you're doing has to stop. If you think I'm just some naive little girl who's gonna take your crap lying down, then think again! If you _do_ actually think, that is... Anyway, about the duel! I haven't decided on the specifics yet, but I will soon. When I do, I'll tell you about it, maybe write another letter, and you better reply too, 'cause if you don't... I don't know what I'll do yet, but it's gonna be bad.

...And don't think I'm writing this because I wanted to, or I was bored, or anything. I was just letting you know that I take this rivalry _very_ seriously and that I'm going to be the best horse rider in the region. I'm not gonna let some little upstart amateur like you show me up!

Your awesome and oh-so superior rival,

Georgia

.

.

.

_**Stubborn As Always**_

To Georgia who is a really strange girl,

Well, hey, I don't think I'm stupid. I understood your letter just fine and you don't need to talk to me like I'm some dumb kid – not that kids are _dumb_… I really think Rahi and Ying are super smart for kids their age and even that farmer's (You know, the one you're friends with?) doting little sister isn't that bad, and – and yeah, I'm sure you get what I mean. Anyway, what's with all this duel business? And how is a duel different from one of our usual races? I don't really get it…

Oh yeah, and about the cheating thing, you must be pretty delusional if that's what you believe. I don't cheat – I never would – because I take things like this pretty seriously, too. And it's pretty obvious that you're saying all this because you're jealous of my skills. That's all it is, isn't it? Well, all I have to say to that is to train harder. Maybe _then_ you'll get somewhere with me, ha-ha. And what's with all the jabs at my intelligence? That's pretty uncalled for. I may not be as smart as Hiro, intuitive (and yes, I know what that means before you comment on it) as Nori, and be able to talk to plants like Reina (and even though it's cool, it's kinda weird too), but I have the heart and the brawn! What's so good about being a genius when you can't even have such awesome physical strength to go with it? I can do a lot of things they can't do, like carry around the extra shipments of crops, or move fallen trees after a really bad storm. I can even hold Rahi and Ying both at the same time when they ask me to give them piggyback rides. Those two are getting pretty heavy, too, so it's a little hard to handle… but I can still do it, though, so no worries.

And does it really matter _why_ you wrote the letter? The important thing is that you did, and that's pretty cool since we barely talk otherwise. I'd go to Bluebell and visit you, but I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama – I don't like having to deal with that kind of stuff. I'll just settle with the weekly races and letter writing.

Waiting for your next – and most likely amusing – letter,

Kana

.

.

.

_**Seriously Missing the Point**_

To the complete moron I call a rival,

You really must not have understood me. When I say duel, I say battle to the death - well, in this case, it's for our honor rather than our lives. Meaning that instead of just racing for fun, we race to see who the best is when it comes to horse riding! And honestly, you think_ I _am jealous of _your_ skills? That's implying you even _have_ skills. I stand by what I wrote earlier. You must have cheated and there is no way you can make me think otherwise. And the jabs at your intelligence are appropriate, I think. You just... act like such a goof when I'm around you, so what else am I supposed to think? Oh yeah, and the farmer I'm friends with? His name is Ash, just so you know, and he is way cooler than you could ever be. Him _and_ my other friend Cam, actually. For guys, they're pretty mild-mannered and understanding. The two of them are just... so considerate of other peoples' feelings and have cheered me up so many times and... I'm just so glad to have known them for as long as I have. My other – best – friend, Laney, is really sweet too. It's because of her that I began to feel really welcome in Bluebell after moving here as a kid. It's… it's not everyday you find precious friends like the ones I have. I honestly don't know how I would have ended up without them.

Your friends sound nice, too, and I really wonder how they deal with someone like you. The plant girl sounds particularly interesting. Sounds kinda like Cam, now that I think about it. I've seen him talk to his flowers on occasion.

And you actually play with little kids? I didn't see you as the type. I'd give anything to see you carting children around like some play 'horsie'. I don't have much experience with children, myself. I mean, there is Cheryl, but she sees any girl that befriends Ash as some kind of threat and plays a bunch of cruel pranks to discourage them from dating him. Jeez, I'll never forget that bug she put in my hair… I've been one of her main victims over the years and because of that I really had no chance (or desire) to get close to her.

…Ugh. Now look what you did. I've went and gone off-topic because of you, and now I barely have any room left on the paper to write about the specifics of our duel! And forget the letter writing, we'll just meet up on the mountain and talk – about the duel, of course. This duel is the only reason I'm even wasting my time with you, ya hear?

Just… meet up with me sometime this week. Don't forget.

Forever your enemy,

Georgia

.

.

.

_**Funny**_

To my 'enemy' Georgia,

You know, it's pretty funny. For the last few weeks you've been talking big and swearing up and down that I cheated because there was no way I could beat you, right? So then, why did I still kick your butt in that little 'duel' we had the other day? And yeah, I failed to see how the duel was different from what we usually did – it was just a race, right? And how do you even _cheat_ in horse races, anyway? As long you have the determination and drive – which is what Hayate and I excel in – then you can do anything you set your mind to. Maybe you're just not as motivated as you think you are and that's why you're losing…?

Well, anyways, your friends sound pretty awesome themselves. But then again, I never doubted that the people living in Bluebell were good people. Growing up, we were always taught to see you guys as lazy, good-for-nothings who didn't know anything about the true principle of hard work and good cuisine. And while I may have believed that when I was a kid, I started to realize how wrong I was the older I got. Bluebell's not bad at all. I mean, not with people like you over there. You're pretty stubborn, but I can tell you have a good heart. And about the farmer's - sorry, I mean, Ash's – kid sister. What did you do to make her hate you so much? You must have a crush on the guy or something and that's why she's acting the way she is – I mean, look at the way you were talking about him in your letter! And I highly doubt that anyone is cooler than me. Heh, why don't you try to come to some kind of understanding with her? It's not cool when neighbors don't get along with each other, y'know?

I feel the same when you say we should talk face-to-face rather than writing to each other. We only ever meet up when we have races with each other and that's just about once every week. I know we're from different towns and all, but we should totally hang out more. It'll be nice to have a friend who loves horses just as much as I do. Sometimes, I feel like no one in Konohana – except for the kids, of course – really understand my compassion for animals. Oh, and if you want to talk, then that's fine. I'm good at listening to folks… and hey, maybe I can even give you advice when you need it! 'Cause, you know, I'm good at that kind of thing. Like giving advice and helping people and whatnot.

From the most coolest guy ever,

Kana

.

.

.

_**I Don't Need Help**_

Addressed to the most boastful guy I've ever known,

You didn't kick my butt in that duel. I was gonna kick yours, but decided to hold back so I could watch if you were cheating or not. I mean, I couldn't watch you if I was ahead of you, right? So I let myself fall behind. And to answer your question, there are a lot of ways someone can cheat in a horse race. You can sabotage your opponents and slow them down, or you could get a head start right before the race begins – a lot of things! Fortunately, I didn't see you doing any of that, so good you didn't cheat. Also, how dare you say I'm not motivated enough? I know I'm more motivated than you, at least. I have to prove I'm stronger, or else this rivalry wouldn't mean anything.

And first of all, I do _not_ have a crush on Ash. He's just one of my best friends, is all. I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment, anyway. Guys can bring complication into your life and I really don't need that right now.

And even if I _did_ like anyone, it would have to – to – you know what? Never mind. Just… stay out of my personal life, alright? I don't need help or advice from the likes of you. Don't you understand? We're _rivals_, not friends. What about that can you _not_ understand? Seriously.

Your rival and _totally_ not a friend of yours,

Georgia

.

.

.

_**Denial~**_

To the most stubborn girl I've ever met,

Yeah… whatever you say Georgia. So back when I totally left you in the dust and you were whining, it _must_ have been because you were jealous of my honest-to-Goddess skills as a horse rider. I mean, if you were losing on _purpose_, you shouldn't have been so upset, right? There's no other explanation, is there? Oh… and about the cheating thing… I'm just gonna let it go. You can think whatever you think, but the fact of the matter is that I would never stoop to doing something so low.

So we're both motivated, then. I can accept that. I'm just motivated a _bit_ more than you are, though. Ha-ha.

Well… what else am I supposed to think when you go from gushing over the guy to mentioning how his kid sister pranked you 'cause you were getting too close to him? It seemed kind of suspicious to me… and is that really how you think? I don't think guys are all that complicated. Take it from me, we're all pretty simple (well, Hiro _may_ be the exception) and don't require too much. Actually – and don't kill me for this, okay? – I think women are pretty high-maintenance. I mean, Nori always has me try out whatever new outfit she's sewing and gets _really_ pouty when I try to say no or accidentally rip one of the seams (I'm big guy, what can I say), and Reina gets really pissed if I interrupt her 'research time'. One time, she was so mad, that – that – uh… yeah, on second thought, you don't need to know what she did. Heh. But you – you're awesome and all, Georgia, but you can be… kind of… hard to deal with? Not that it's bad or anything. I like how tough you are. You're not too girly, and you can hold your own in a tight situation and that's – well, it's really nice.

And what's that about you liking anyone? Come on, you can tell me! It's not like I'll tease you about it (too much). And hey, I'm not the one who involved myself in your personal life. You kinda just… started talking – or should I say writing – about it. But anyway, I don't care what you say. We may be rivals (even though I think you use the term a _little_ too loosely), yeah. We can still be friends, though, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Love it or hate it, Kana's here to stay!

Your most best buddy around,

Kana

.

.

.

_**Just No**_

To this really delusional guy,

Hate it. I absolutely hate it. If you're saying that no matter what I do, you're going to keep bothering me, well… I just hate it! When did the term 'rival' become 'friend'? What line was crossed? What can I do to uncross it?

Ugh! Kana… you're so stupid! You're really not going to leave me alone no matter what I say, are you?

Annoyed,

Georgia

.

.

.

_**Let Me Think**_

To this really annoyed girl,

Hmm… no, I don't think I will. It's fun to mess with you. Nori's too unflappable, Hiro doesn't really get the whole 'joking' thing, and Reina _hates_ joking around. You're the only one who reacts like this around me, and I don't want to lose that just yet.

Oh, and I love you, too, pal.

Yours truly,

Kana

.

.

.

_**You…!**_

To an idiot:

I hate you so much, Kana.

That is all.

Not amused,

Georgia

* * *

**A/N:** **Eh, the ending could have been better, but it was still fun writing this regardless. Georgia's a little **_**too**_** tsun-tsun, but that's just how she is when Kana's involved. I'm pretty sure Kana (within the context of this story, at least) knows this, that's why he has fun messing with her so much.**

**The chapters will pretty much be written in this format, each set of letters talking about a different topic in every chapter. I guess this chapter's topic was about… the nature of their rivalry/friendship? I dunno. Things will be more organized in later chapters… well, whenever I get to them, that is. Since this project is mostly for fun, there won't be many definite updates. **

**I'll try to release the second chapter soon, though, for those of you who like it. **

**Till later, then! :D**


End file.
